Engine coolant may be utilized to control the temperature of a variety of engine components including portions of an engine block, portions of a cylinder head, an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cooler, and an interstage cooler located between two compressors of the air intake system. Several of these components, such as the EGR cooler and the interstage cooler, transfer a large amount of heat into the cooling system, requiring vehicles to have higher cooling flow rates, in order to maintain appropriate operating temperatures. However, these higher cooling flow rates are only needed during certain operating conditions. Therefore, a need exists for a cooling system with a coolant throttle to control the flow rate, and therefore the pressure, within a cooling system.